


How to Flirt With Your Combat Partner

by linaxtic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaxtic/pseuds/linaxtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose finally takes the plunge and tells Weiss how she feels. It turns out much differently than she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Flirt With Your Combat Partner

_Okay, Ruby. You can do this. You’ve faced down monsters and maniacs, no problem. You’ve got this._ The young huntress took a deep breath, lifting her head to focus on her target. Her partner’s white hair caught the late afternoon light as she sat serenely beneath the tree, legs tucked daintily under her while a book rested in her lap, though she didn’t seemed to be reading it. Her head was tipped back against the tree, eyes closed, and Ruby couldn’t help but think that Weiss looked beautifully peaceful.

“H-Hey, Weiss,” Ruby called as gently to her as she could once she was close enough, not wanting to startle her. Weiss opened her eyes and looked around until she saw Ruby, giving her partner a rare, pleasant smile.

“Hi, Ruby. Is everything okay?” The smile had faded into a frown of concern for her younger teammate, who suddenly looked nervous.

“Oh, uh…no, nothing…I-I mean…everything’s fine,” she stammered, rubbing the back of her head while Weiss eyed her.

“Come sit down,” she said, patting the grass beside her. “You look like you need a break.”

Running her fingers through her hair, Ruby moved to sit down next to Weiss, legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back on her arms and looked up at the leaves overhead for a moment. Then, she turned to say something to Weiss and found the heiress staring at her, which made her face feel hot.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your face is flushed. You’re not getting sick, are you?” There was genuine concern in her voice, and Ruby’s eyes widened as Weiss lifted a hand to put a head to her forehead. “Yang will probably flip if you get sick.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Ruby insisted, taking Weiss’ hand to pull it away from her face. “I promise, I just…I wanted to come see you.” Her heart was hammering and she wondered if Weiss would hear it.

“Well…you found me. Did you need something?” Weiss looked down, realizing that Ruby was still holding her hand and, as she started to look back up, Ruby thought she might as well just rip the band-aid off. With her lightning fast reflexes, she leaned in and kissed Weiss. It was awkward and uncertain, and Ruby’s free hand clutched her skirt, the other still holding Weiss’ hand as she fought the urge to run away at top speed. Weiss, meanwhile, had let out a muffled noise of surprise, but, much to Ruby’s surprise, she hadn’t pulled away.

Not at first, at least.

When she did pull back, it wasn’t far, and she didn’t look angry, as far as Ruby could tell–and she’d had plenty of experience with an angry heiress. The look on Weiss’ face this time, however, was more…puzzled. Her tongue darted out quickly to lick her lips before, Ruby noticed, she began chewing contemplatively on the bottom on. In the lulling silence, Ruby felt that urge to run again and she pulled away to get up, but Weiss’ grip on her hand tightened and she tugged, pulling her back to sitting with her on the grass. Then, she tugged again, pulling her even closer, this time into another kiss. This time was gentler, and Weiss’ free hand moved up to cup Ruby’s cheek, her other hand shifting slightly to twine their fingers together. Ruby could feel her smiling into the kiss and that made her heart flutter pleasantly. She followed Weiss’ lead, still new to this.

Finally, Weiss pulled away again, still smiling.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” She asked softly, and Ruby blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I, ah…a while,” she finally admitted, which made Weiss giggle before she stood, dusting her skirt off and reaching a hand down toward Ruby.

“Come on. Let’s go…somewhere.”

Ruby took her hand and stood up, kissing her cheek and threading her fingers through Weiss’, the two Huntresses-in-training grinning.

“What’s this?” Weiss asked just before they left, stopping to pick a small white card off of the ground. Ruby immediately recognized it and felt her heart leap to her chest.

“Oh, no, Weiss, that’s–”

“‘I looked up cute in the dictionary and saw your picture?’ Is…is this **_Yang’s_** handwriting?”

“Uhhh…”

“You asked your sister for flirting tips, didn’t you?”

Ruby didn’t answer and Weiss just shook her head.

“You’re such a dolt.”


End file.
